WISKY
by kaloblack
Summary: UNA BOTELLA, UN ENCUENTRO, UN LICOR MUY FUERTE, ENFRENTA A REMUS A LA VERDAD NO SOPORTA VERLA CON OTRO


Nada me pertenece, aunque me muera por Ron y Remus.

----------------------------------------------------

WISKY

Por que estaba allí no lo sabia,

Que lo llevo a sentarse en aquella sala, frente al fuego…………….no es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, es decir , el crepitar del fuego, una copa y un libro eran sus fieles compañeros. Pero esta ves no había libro, y la copa no era de vino………por que?

¿Era por la cantidad inusitada de eventos que pasaba en su cabeza, ¿era el recuerdo tangible de la batalla, ¿era la voz de Harry repitiéndose una y otra ves, asegurando que Dumbledor ya no esta, que había muerto, si era eso.

Eso y no el encuentro de aquella tarde, porque en realidad no fue un encuentro, fue solo coincidencia, un instante que no se prolongo mas allá de unos minutos, en el que no se cruzo mas de dos frases, simples saludos, fríos se quiere; si eso no le preocupaba, eso no invadía su ser con un sentimiento oscuro y llameante que se parecía tanto a los celos, no era el verla a ella de la mano de aquel extraño, no, no era eso lo que le había obligado a refugiarse en la soledad, en aquella casa, no era ese recuerdo el que lo había forzado a encender la chimenea para calentar su corazón, no era por ello que en lugar de beber su tradicional copa de vino este bebiendo aquella botella tan añeja de wisky, era por que la botella ya llevaba mucho tiempo guardada, era por que ese momento era tan bueno como cualquiera para beberlo, era por que si la guardo alguna ves, fue porque cuando James se la regalo en el ultimo cumpleaños que festejaron pensó que después el propio James y Sirus se la beberían, y dado que ya no estaban, bueno para que guardarla mas, si era ello y por que en realidad no era tan fuerte, y aunque ya se bebió un tercio de su contenido no estaba borracho, por que para estar borracho también hace falta desearlo y el no lo deseaba.

Pero quizás lo necesitaba, quizás así esas estupidas voces dejarían de discutir en su cabeza, por que ninguna tenía razón, por que a el no le rondaba el recuerdo de ninguna tarde…………….

&&&&---Flash back---&&&&

No había sido sencillo, el apenas y conocía al hermano de Dumbledor, pero se lo pidió la profesora McGonagal, y no se negaría, tampoco tenia nada que hacer y mantenerse cerca de Hogwarts era prudente.

No le fue tampoco tan mal y no le tomo tanto tiempo como creyó, de hecho y si le preguntaban, parecía aliviado, le parecía bien que los restos de Dumbledor permanecieran en Hogwarts, había dicho que le quedaba cerca. Ahora ir al colegio e informar los buenos resultados y…………….

Ese olor, era ella, si era ella, salía de las tres escobas y venia directo hacia él. Lo mejor seria evitarla, no valía la pena otra escena como la de la enfermería, mejor tomar otro camino, mantenerse lejos………….quien era ese que la acompañaba, porque la abrazaba, por que le besaba la mejilla, por que ella sonreía cuando lo hizo, por que buen Merlín se pegaron los pies al pavimento y no se pudo mover hasta cuando los tuvo a un palmo, por que ella no lo soltó, o seria que el no la soltó

T: Oho, hola

R: Buenas tardes

T: Ehee, te presento el es Tim, Tim este es el Profesor Remus Lupin.

Tim: Un gusto Profesor- le estiende la mano sin soltar el abrazo que rodea los hombros de Nimphandora.

R: Si un placer, lo siento tengo prisa, me espera la Profesora McGonagal, permiso, hasta pronto.

Y después caminar como autómata, llegar a la oficina, la que hasta hace horas fuera de Dumbledor, informar que no había negativa y salir, lo mas rápido, alejarse lo mas que se pudo.

&&&&--fin flash back--&&&&

-Basta, basta de recuerdos—agito la cabeza. Se sirvió más wisky y bebió un sorbo.

Pero cuando no recordaba las voces discutían.

Antes eran dos, una que estaba muy cerca de ser la suya propia, una que estaba complacida de que ella al fin le hiciera caso y buscara alguien mejor que el, la otra voz, era una voz que apenas y se oía antes, que jamás se permitió escuchar con atención, pero que con el pasar del tiempo, y con lo referente a Toncks hablaba cada ves mas alto obligándolo a escuchar, y aunque nuca hizo nada de lo que le aconsejaba, esta voz lo atormentaba. Pero ahora eran tres, esta tercera vos, a veces se podía confundir con ladridos, era una vos fuerte que no lo atormentaba, pero que decía verdades muy crueles, verdades como….

1v: tranquilo, es todo lo que esta pasando lo que te tiene así, es lo mejor que haya encontrado a alguien más, quizás solo fuera un capricho y al fin acabo….

2v: ningún capricho, ella te quiere. O al menos eso parecía, por que si esta con otro nos a olvidado muy rápido, no que te amaba………..

3v(S): vale, vale, como que al parecer, ella no solo te quería esta enamorada de ti, si se alejo es por tu reticencia, por las estupidas excusas por tu indecisión y no ha pasado de un día al otro lleva tiempo gris, lleva meses peleando contra todo esto, si encontró este muchacho, no es que lo haya buscado es por que tu la orillaste a eso, tu la lanzaste a los brazos de aquel extraño…..

-BASTA-grito con todo su ser, y entonces se percato del olor que venia del marco de la puerta.

Debía estar muy ensimismado para no oírla entrar, para no sentir su olor incluso a la distancia como siempre le pasaba, cuanto tiempo llevaría allí parada.

T: hola, este... no te quise molestar si quieres estar solo, si te molesto…..yo me voy, es decir, no quiero importunarte, ni mucho menos….sabes, mejor me voy adiós

R: no, no, no me molestas en lo absoluto….yo simplemente no te sentí llegar, yo no te gritaba a ti, sino ….-lo dijo sin girarse, sin levantarse, ella se fue acercando hasta quedar frente a la chimenea en el momento en que no supo como concluir su frase.

T: a los malos recuerdos- completo ella- veo que los quieres ahogar…….esto es wisky, jamás creí verte bebiendo algo como tan fuerte, te siente bien?

R: divinamente….-con un dejo de sarcasmo- en lo que cabe, con todo lo ocurrido. Aun no logro…bueno que te trae por aquí, hay algún problema, requieren de mí en Hogwarts.

T: no, solo quería saber como lo tomo, ya sabes el hermano de Dumbledor, te vi…digo la Profesora Mcgonagal me dijo que estabas como raro? Te encuentras bien?

R: raro, no, nada de eso, y lo tomo bastante bien no hay inconvenientes. Así que no hay de que preocuparse estoy perfectamente.

T: Ahaa……..este también quería…. disculparme por lo de anoche, la enfermería…. que estupidez de mi parte involucrar a todos en nuestra discusión…este discúlpame, yo ya te entendí y me estoy esforzando por hacer lo que me dijiste, es decir, ya viste no, estoy intentándolo…….-se corto, el rostro de Remus se había trastornado en una mueca agria- te siente bien? Remus te duele algo?

R: QUE SI ME SIENTO BIEN, ME LO HAS PREGUNTADO YA TRES VECES, QUE SI, QUE ESTOY PERFECTO, FELIZ POR TI Y POR AQUEL EXTRAÑO QUE TE ABRAZABA HOY. DOLOR? LA VERDAD NO, NO ME DUELE NADA, YA HACE MUCHO QUE TODO ME DA IGUAL, YA PERDI A MI FAMILIA, A MIS MEJORES AMIGOS, A MI UNICO BENEFACTOR Y AHORA TE ….Y AHORA QUE MAS DA YA LO PERDI TODO- se levanto dando un tras pie, notando así su estado de embriaguez, se maldijo a si mismo y con rencor lanzo su copa al fuego donde se hizo añicos.

T: que te pasa?- intentaba sonar calmada pero la actitud del lobo la asustaba- no tienes por que gritar, cuantas copas llevas, por toda la magia, no me digas que te has bebido la mitad de esta botella, es un wisky mugle, es mas fuerte con forme pasa el tiempo, y esta botella parece viejísima………

R: CLARO COMO TODO LO QUE YO POSEO, VIEJO, GASTADO, GUARDADO REMENDADO, UN RECUERDO DE UN TIEMPO MEJOR QUE JAMÁS VOLVERA Y DE LO QUE ESTOY SEGURO TU YA NO QUIERES COMPARTIR…VETE NIMPHANDORA, NO QUIERO ……por favor vete.

T: NO POR QUE ME VOY A IR SI PARECE QUE EL LICOR TE LIBERO, SI AL PARECER TE DA EL VALOR DE RECLAMAR….DILO QUE TE PUSO ASI.. VERME CON TIM ACASO… NO ERA ESO LO QUE TU QUERIAS….NO ERA ESO LO QUE ME ACONSEJASTE MAS DE UNA VEZ CUANDO TE REPETIA QUE TE AMABA Y QUE ME IMPORTA UN COMINO LOS DEMAS, SUS OPINIONES…

R: NO ERA ESO LO QUE QUERIA, AL PARECER NO ERA ESO……PERO NO TE COSTO NADA, ME ENCONTRASTE UN MEJOR SUCESOR, UNO QUE TE OFRECE TODO LO QUE YO NO… NO TE CULPO EL ES SIN DUDA MEJOR.

T: AL MENOS ME OFRECE SU CARIÑO, ESO LO DIFERENCIA DE TI, ESO ES LO UNICO QUE YO NECESITABA DE TI LO QUE TE PEDIA……..

R: MI CARIÑO LO TIENES

T: AMISTAD ESO ME OFRECES Y LO QUE YO TE PIDO…

R: AMOR, MI CORAZON, ESO LO SABES PERFECTAMENTE, TE PERTENECE DESDE HACE TANTO.

ELLA SE ACERCO CON UN SOLO PASO E INTERCALO SUS PALABRA CON GOLPES AL PECHO.

T: SI UN CORAZON URAÑO QUE AUNQUE ME SE SU DUEÑA NO PUEDO ENTRAR UNO QUE ME ALEJA SIN VER EL DOLOR QUE ME CAUSA.

R: ES POR TU BIEN- TENRLA A UN PALMO NO AYUDABA

Forzando la cercanía ella dio un paso más, y en voz baja dijo

T: por mi bien, pero te duele, verme con Tim lo ha probado.

El intento negarlo moviendo la cabeza, pero ella lo tomo por las solapas, obligándolo a mirarla.

T: no lo niegues……. Pero sabes el es un amigo, me escucho paciente en las tres escobas, le conté lo de la batalla, la muerte de Dumbledor, y tu obstinación en no estar conmigo.

El ya casi no respiraba, de mirarla a los ojos pasó a seguir el movimiento sinuoso de sus labios.

T: por eso me abrasaba, por eso era tan cariñoso, por eso yo no me solté de el al encontrarte…

Pero no pudo continuar, Remus la beso tan apasionada como frenéticamente pudo, sello los labio de ella con los suyos en un anhelado beso, que pudo borrar al mundo, y que duro una eternidad y un segundo.

Sin saber como, habían vuelto al sillón, abrazados, besándose, regalando en cada caricia otro te amo, una disculpa, miles de perdones, y tanto deseo acumulado que en un momento en que parecía que intentaban comerse el uno al otro, el aire escaseo obligándolos a terminar con el beso, dejándolos exhaustos y abrazados.

T: creo que ya no debes beber más

R: si ya no mas. Tomo la botella y la tiro al fuego.

T: es acogedor estar así

R: muy cierto- lo dijo abrazándola mas fuerte- mañana vamos juntos a la ceremonia en Hogwarts.

T: si………..será lo mejor, creo que intentare poner mi pelo rosa, a Dumbledor le gustaba.

Remus había sonreído tiernamente con ese comentario.

T: Que pasa… te sientes bien?

R: ahora si.

Nimphandora cerró su ojos y se concentro.

R: y tu estas bien- observo como el cabello de esta cambiaba a un hermoso rosa chicle.

T: si divinamente.- y diciendo esto lo volvió a besar perdiéndose por completo en sus brazos.

Fin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es el segundo fin que publico, el primero en esta página. Espero que sea indulgentes, se que no soy muy buena

Quiero que me dejen su reviw, plis, aunque sea para pedir que solo me limite a leer.

Un beso

Chao

PS: saben que la nueva página de Harry Latino se estrena el primero de septiembre. Espero que alisten sus teorías, yo ya tengo algunas pensadas para la nueva sección que van a tener.


End file.
